Enough to Smile
by thehumanipod
Summary: The story focuses on Ginny Weasley, beginning in her second year. We watch as she grows from the young girl obsessed with a certain to wizard to a mature witch fighting for her way of life, freedom, and love.
1. Loony

Loony

Ginny Weasley was not having the best day. People still could not get over the previous year. Maybe if she'd hit her head on the table enough times, she'd pass out and be in the Hospital Wing for the rest of the day.  
It was only the second day back at Hogwarts of her second year. The first night, there'd been the dementors on the train, she'd made a fool of herself in front of Harry Potter, and gotten teased by a few Slytherins in her year. The day before had been worse. Somebody tripped her in the corridor and she'd fallen onto a blonde girl, both of them spilling their books. Ginny had quickly gathered up her things and sprinted to her next class, her face bright red and burning. This morning, in the girls lavatory, she overheard a few girls insulting her. After they'd left, she'd had to take a few calming breaths and wipe away the tears that had shed (she'd been trying to cry less).  
She felt a light tap on her back. "Excuse me," a voice said airily. Ginny turned to snap at whoever it was, sure they were about to tease her boldly, but she was surprised to find the blonde girl from the day before. A blush quickly crept up her neck. "I think this is your book," the girl said politely. Ginny pursed her lips and took the book the girl was holding out.  
She looked odd. White blonde hair, light blue eyes that took up most of her face. She had some radishes for earrings and a cork necklace. "May I have my own book back?" Ginny jumped a little. The girl had not sounded irritated or hurtful. She seemed mainly disinterested, as if her mind were in a better, more amazing world.  
"Oh, yeah, sure." Ginny pulled her bag up to her side, digging through it for the book. The radish girl sat next to Ginny while she waited, watching Ginny as if she were interesting enough to be given attention. Ginny pulled the book out and held it out for the girl. The girl took the book but did not move to leave.  
"You're Ginny Weasley," she said. Some sort of sorrow washed through Ginny.  
"Yes, I am."  
"You're in my year."  
Ginny was surprised, to be honest. She's expected this girl to say something about the Chamber. She guessed the girl looked familiar, but she couldn't remember really seeing her before yesterday. "Er, am I?"  
"Yes," the girl said matter-of-factly. "I'm in Ravenclaw, though." She pointed out the crest on her cloak.  
"Oh. So you are," Ginny said. She wasn't really sure what to say to... She hadn't said her name yet, had she?  
"Yes. 'Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure.'"  
"Sure. Uh, what was your name again?"  
"I'm Luna Lovegood." Luna stuck a small pale hand out. She looked a bit malnourished. For some reason, Ginny felt jealous; she was still trying to lose the last of her baby-fat.  
Still, she shook Luna's hand. "Nice to meet you, Luna. I should get to class now..."  
"You haven't eaten any breakfast," Luna pointed out. She sounded... Not lecturing or angry like Ron seemed to behave lately (Ginny thought he was acting a bit like Percy). Instead, she sounded worried. But why would this girl be worried about Ginny? They'd only just officially met.  
"I'm not hungry," Ginny said. She shrugged it off and stood, slinging her bag over her shoulder. Luna followed Ginny's lead. When Ginny turned her back, Luna stuffed a piece of toast in her robes before walking out of the Great Hall at Ginny's side.


	2. Hermione Helps

Hermione Helps

Ginny had not been able to rid herself of Luna. They had their first class of the day together. Luna had walked with Ginny to their classroom, rambling on about some sort of creature that Ginny had never heard of. She sat next to Ginny. She passed Ginny a piece of bread during their lesson. Ginny nibbled at it, silently thankful.

Ginny and Luna parted for their next few classes. Ginny thought she'd walk alone but every time she was transitioning to another room, Luna would show up, waiting for her at the door of whatever room she exited. Ginny didn't hate the girl, but she was _weird._ It was sort of amusing, yes, but it made Ginny very wary of the blonde. She talked about things that didn't really make sense to Ginny.

Ginny noticed people pointing and whispering throughout the day. She didn't even feel a flare of anger. She just felt sad. And now Luna was getting herself dragged into it. As they walked back into the Great Hall for dinner, Luna bid her farewell and skipped off to the Ravenclaw table. Ginny took a deep breath in through her nose and lifted her chin. She walked down the Gryffindor table, looking for a place to sit. Ron was sitting with Hermione and Harry so that was a no. Her roommates didn't really seem to want anything to do with her. Percy was a prat. Finally, she just found a secluded spot towards the end of the table.

She tried to ignore everyone else staring at her. Maybe, she thought, I can make myself disappear. Over the summer she had actually tried to convince her parents not to make her come back to Hogwarts, but they had been adamant. She thought maybe they'd let her stay in Egypt with Bill. Bill had been the only one who actually made her feel even a little better.

Ginny put a few items on her plate, mostly just picking at her food. She was considering just going back to her dorm and sleeping forever before the twins came. "Hello, little sister," George said, sitting on her left. Fred say on her right, both of them grinning wildly.

"What do you want?" Ginny mumbled, not looking at either one of them.

"Can't two brothers check up on their little sister and see if she's having a good day?"

"No," Ginny snapped.

Fred and George glanced at each other. Fred saw his own worry reflected in his twins eyes. Ginny had been particularly irritable since the incident last year, but they thought she'd eased up over the summer.

"Where are all your friends, Gin? Why are you sitting alone?" Fred asked. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, both boys knew they had been a mistake.

Ginny's fists clenched under the table, her fingernails digging into her palms. Her eyes were watery and face bright red. "What friends?" She spat. "You mean the ones I don't have because everyone thinks I'm either a monster or a stupid little girl?"

Neither boy was surprised at their sister's flash of temper. Both had seen it many times before. They were surprised, however, that she seemed to be very well in control of herself. Usually, she'd throw a tantrum or start crying. She wasn't doing either. The twins decided to push their luck. Maybe she'd cheer up.

"Hey, George, look," Fred said very loudly. "It's our sister, Ginny Weasley." People turned to look.

"What are you doing?!" Ginny hissed. They ignored her.

"You mean our sister who opened the Chamber of Secrets and wrought terror over Hogwarts?" George replied. Everyone still in the hall looked over. Ginny looked around for help. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had left already. She was relieved that Harry wasn't there to see what was happening but felt helpless since Ron wasn't there to come help her. Not like he could've stopped them, anyway, she thought. How could Fred and George do something like this to her? Didn't they understand how upset she already was?

"No! Ginny Weasley, the girl who kicked our Head Boy's butt at Quidditch since she was three!" People actually laughed at that, especially when a red faced Percy stood and made his way towards them. "The git deserved it, too. Didn't even attempt to listen to her when she tried to ask him for help last year! Too busy off snogging his girlfriend." They cast mockingly accusatory glares at Percy, who was walking faster now. Everybody followed their lead, some people laughing. When Percy was only a few feet away, the twins whipped their wands out. Percy tripped over his now entangled shoe laces and the twins sprinted out of the hall, patting Ginny's back as they went.

Ginny was shocked. She looked around the hall before also running out.

Luna did not come find her in the hall. She did not walk Ginny back to her common room. Ginny had not expected her to, especially after that scene. She walked into the common room chewing on her lip.

She had to talk to someone, but the only person she felt comfortable to speak to was nowhere to be found. There was nothing to be done about it. She'd have to ask Ron. Of course, he was playing chess with Harry. A few breaths. She forced herself to breath, to be calm.

She walked up behind Harry. Her heart began to be very fast and she willed her face not to get red. Ron only looked up from the game when Ginny cleared her throat. She looked at him squarely, refusing to let her eyes meet Harry's as he turned to see her. "Where's Hermione?" She asked quietly.

"Upstairs," Ron said, "in her dorm. "Why? Is everything alright?"

Ginny knew Ron meant well, but suddenly she was furious at him. He couldn't go from ignoring her all the time to suddenly being a caring and concerned big brother. Her lips pressed into a very fine line. She could feel her anger show on her face. Ron actually cowered a bit. "Fine," she practically growled. She'd all but forgotten Harry's presence. She cast him a quick glance. That was a big mistake. Seeing him only reminded her what he did for her and how he'd had to go through so much grief when people thought he was opening up the Chamber. Suddenly, she found herself fighting tears once more.

Both of the boys seemed to be able to tell she was about to cry; their faces filled with mixed emotions of concern and alarm. Before either could say anything (because whatever they said would only make her feel worse) Ginny turned and ran up to the girls' dorms. When Ginny opened the door, she found Hermione to be alone, sitting on her bed with books and papers scattered around her. "Hermione?"

"Yes?" Hermione looked up from her books to see Ginny, red faced and puffy eyed. "What's wrong?"

Ginny had walked in, shutting the door behind her. She flung herself onto Hermione's bed, burying her face in the comforter and finally started to cry. She felt a hand on her back. Hermione gathered her things together and set them aside. She pulled Ginny up to cradle her in her arms. "It's okay, Ginny. We can talk when you're ready," Hermione said soothingly.

It took a few moments for Ginny to pull herself together, but she finally cried herself out. She sat up and faced Hermione. "Everybody hates me," she said finally.

"Oh, come on. Not everybody hates you. I don't hate you."

"Yes, well..." Ginny sniffed. "You don't, but everyone else does. And you're always with Ron and Harry, so I'm alone."

"Why don't you come sit with us sometimes?"

"I can't do that! Ron already thinks I'm annoying and he's my big brother, that's just sad. I can't make any friends for myself. And Harry, well, Harry just think I'm pathetic."

"Harry doesn't think you're pathetic..." Ginny gave Hermione a sarcastic glance. "Alright, he may think you're a bit pathetic," Hermione allowed.

Ginny sobbed a laugh and ran a hair through her hair. "I have no friends. I feel... Just awful. I don't want to be here anymore!"

Hermione looked very sympathetic, having felt this way at some points during the passed two years. "You were talking to some girl today. She looked friendly towards you."

"She's... Weird! I can't understand a thing she talks about. Thestrals and dirigible what's it or others."

"Can't be too quick to judge, Ginny. From what you say, you don't have too many options. What's her name?"

"Luna Lovegood."

"Oh... Her."

"Have you heard about her?"

"Yes, well... Some of my roommates gossip quite a bit... Their statements match yours."

"See! I'm not the only one!"

"Still, just give her a chance. From what I gather, she may need a friend as much as you need one." Ginny had not thought of this. Had Luna been walking with her because she was just as lonely?

"Can't I just go home?"

Hermione gave Ginny a look that made her regret even thinking it. "Ginevra Molly Weasley. Are you a coward?"

"Of course not!"

"Then are you just going to run home to mummy and daddy because the big bad kids at Hogwarts scare you?"

"No, but—!"

"You're in Gryffindor for a reason. You can't just run from your problems, Ginny. You either face them, or you turn them around to your advantage."

"How?"

"You'll find a way, Ginny. I'll try to help you if to need me to, but I'll be really busy this year. Make friends with the Lovegood girl. You like Quidditch, maybe talk to some of the girls on the team. Make friends with some Gryffindors, maybe first years who probably haven't heard about last year. Focus on school maybe. Go talk to Dumbledore, or McGonnagall or any other teacher you trust."

Ginny pouted at the bed, but nodded anyway. "I can never go in the Great Hall again," she said.

"Why not?" Ginny recounted the incident from earlier. Hermione was furious. "They shouldn't have done that, it's awful."

"They meant well," Ginny sighed. "Still, I wish I was invisible."

Hermione gave Ginny a long, calculating look. "Hold on," she finally said. Hermione got up and left the room, Ginny looking after her bewildered. When Hermione came back a few moments later, she was holding something silvery in her hands. "You can only use this for a week," Hermione instructed. She handed it to Ginny who looked at it curiously.

"What is it?"

"Harry's invisibility cloak." Ginny looked up. She was holding something of Harry's. And it would make her _invisible_. Perfect! She jumped on Hermione, squeezing her into a tight hug.

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Hermione laughed. "You're welcome! Remember, one week only!" They said goodnight and Ginny went off to her own dorm. The other girls were already in bed, seemingly asleep. Ginny wrapped the cloak around herself and breathed in. She had Harry's invisibility cloak! It even smelled like him!

AN: alright so this is the second chapter to my first fanfic. I hope you all are enjoying it. I know I probably didn't portray Fred and George exactly right but remembered how they teased Harry when he was thought to be the Heir of Slytherin. I'm working on the third chapter now but I'm going to need some motivation so if you like the story, please let me know. Reviews are always welcome. :) ~PhoenixandFlame~


	3. Starving

Starving

The week was almost up. Ginny was not hungry. She could not find it in herself to be hungry. Since she was not hungry, she found no reason to enter the Great Hall. She had not eaten a real meal since she met Luna Lovegood.

Mainly, she'd used the cloak in corridors over the week. She'd take it off for classes, where she found herself sitting next to Luna Lovegood more frequently. She took Hermione's advice and would talk to Luna, asking her to explain some of the things she talked about. Ginny found herself smiling at the impossible world Luna seemed to have created around herself. At least Luna could ignore the taunts people threw at the pair of them. She'd just respond with some odd fact while Ginny would snap at them.

She was especially irritable from the lack of sleep. She'd had nightmares all summer and now they'd continued into the school year. She'd wake up in the middle of the night, and, after trying to go back to sleep, she'd finally get up, dress, and go sit in the common room.

This morning, she sat on one of the comfy couches by the fire place. She was looking sadly at the invisibility cloak, which sat in her lap. Harry's scent no longer lay in the fabric due to her use of it. She'd miss being able to hide from the stares in the halls, but today, Ginny Weasley would be making a reappearance. She sighed and closed her eyes. Hermione came down a moment later. "Ginny?"

Ginny stood and faced Hermione. She reminded Hermione of a picture she once saw of a zombie. She looked sick. Her skin was almost grey and she had dark circles under her eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Ginny replied unenthusiastically. "Here you go." She held the cloak out to Hermione.

Hermione took the cloak from Ginny's hands, folding it up. She was still looking over Ginny worriedly. "Are you sure you're alright, Ginny? You don't look so good. Do you need to talk?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm just tired and a bit afraid to have to be getting back to walking through the halls visibly." She wasn't lying, she just wasn't telling the whole truth.

"Maybe I should tell Ron..."

"No! What would you even tell him? I'm fine."

Hermione sighed. "Nothing. Yet. But if something's wrong, he'd want to know."

"Maybe he would," Ginny said, "but he doesn't _need_ to know."

Hermione shook her head. "Fine, but talk to me if you need to. I'm here. I'll see you at breakfast."

"See you at breakfast," Ginny muttered as Hermione went back to her dorm. She walked back upstairs and crawled into her bed until the sounds of her roommates waking reached her ears. She got out of bed, smoother out her uniform and walked downstairs, slightly apart from the rest. She did not walk to the Great Hall with everyone. Instead, Ginny's feet carried her outside and she found herself on the Quidditch pitch. She shed herself of her cloak, throwing it and her bag onto the ground. _Now, if only I had a broom_, she thought. But she did not and she couldn't get into the broom closet here so she decided to do the only other thing she could think of: she began to run.

Running felt right. Not as good as flying, but almost. She felt a familiar burn in her legs as she reached her third lap around the pitch. Her lungs felt close to bursting; it was a good pain. None of it cause her to stop. She pushed herself harder, ran faster, until finally she collapsed next to her things. She felt like someone had hit her with a jelly-legs jinx. She rolled onto her back and stared at the clouds, panting for breath.

She's had to get to class. She had to get up and get to class. Her hair was damp in some places and clung to her neck and face. She knew her face was probably red. She pushed herself up and bent over, tying her hair into a ponytail. Her legs shook slightly, but she ignored it, standing up straight and picking up all her stuff. She's have to run some more to get to class on time. She took and deep breath, and then she was running once more, her cloak billowing around her.

Luna was waiting for her by the door. She had just made it. Luna looked her over. "You're very sweaty," she said mildly. "And red," she added.

"Yes, thank you," Ginny snapped as they walked in. Luna did not seem to notice Ginny's irritation. She went ahead and sat next to Ginny and slipped her a roll of bread. Gratefully, Ginny took the bread and scarfed it down, actually slightly hungry for the first time in a while.

The day dragged on without any event. The only thing that interested Ginny a little was while she was doing her homework. She sat in the common room, quietly doing her homework. She felt an odd chill on her neck and turned to catch Hermione furtively glancing at her. Ginny did not go ask her what was up. She felt too tired to deal with Hermione's worries. Instead, she finished what she was doing, packed everything up and proceeded up to her dorm.

Ginny was exhausted. She collapsed onto her bed as soon as she was upstairs. She lazily slipped her clothes off and threw them to the floor, and almost immediately, she was asleep. It did not last long though. She woke up, shaking and scared. Ginny rolled over and groaned. Moonlight shone through the window of the dorm. She knew she would not be able to sleep again.

She ended up finishing her homework for the week. When the sun started to rise, she went down to the grounds and ran again. As breakfast started, she went and showered. She waited until breakfast was nearly over to get out and dress.

And that's how the she went for a while. She'd run, shower, sleep for a few hours, and skip all meals, eating only what Luna would sneak for her in the mornings. She had nightmares but kept them to herself. After a while, she realized the toll it was all taking. She'd lost a lot of weight lately. Her stomach hurt constantly but at the same time looking at food made her feel like she might throw up. And her head felt crowded. She wanted to scream. It was hard to breathe, like there was a weight on her chest or her lungs were being squeezed. But she did not want help. She could do this on her own. She would be alright...

One day, Professor McGonagall called Ginny out of Potions. Though happy to be out of Snape's class, Ginny felt a sense of dread pooling in her stomach. It pulled her insides towards the center of the earth as she and McGonagall walked down the halls. "You're not in any trouble, Miss Weasley," the black-haired witch said, but Ginny didn't believe her. Why else would they be on their way up to Dumbledore's office?

Ginny did not hear McGonagall give the password nor any of the words Dumbledore and McGonagall exchanged. "Miss Weasley?" Her head snapped up. Dumbledore was smiling kindly at her. "Would you like to take a seat?" He gestured to the seat in front of his desk. Ginny nodded and sat down folding her hands in her lap.

"It has been brought to our attention," McGonagall began, "that your eating habits are... Off." Ginny looked up at her blankly. "We have not seen you in the Great Hall for quite some time, and we'd like to know if everything is alright."

Despite Dumbledore staring at her as if he could see into her soul, she nodded. "Mhm. Yeah, everything's fine." Neither professor looked convinced.

"If there is a problem, we'd like to know so that we may help you with it. Please don't hesitate to tell us," said Dumbledore. Instead of looking him in the eye, Ginny looked down at her hands. "Miss Weasley, I know that last year was hard for you. That doesn't mean this year has to be."

Ginny sighed. "People... Just don't like me very much right now? And I'm just sort of trying to avoid them."

Dumbledore nodded. "When did you last eat?"

"This morning. This girl, Luna, brings me some breakfast everyday."

"And what does this breakfast consist of?"

Ginny paused. "Some bread and juice..."

"And is that all you eat for the day?"

"Yes, sir."

Dumbledore nodded. "Miss Weasley, I regret to inform you that if we do not see you in the Great Hall tonight with a full plate of food that you are scarfing down, we may have to inform your parents."

Ginny's eyes widened. He wouldn't. "I'm just not hungry, sir! I don't see why what I eat at school is any of my parent's concern. Why do they have to be involved at all?"

"Because," McGonagall said, "Your health is at risk. You can't just eat a piece of bread and think that it will hold you for the whole day."

Ginny wanted to talk back. She wanted to keep going the way she was going. She didn't want to go back into the Great Hall, but she could not argue. She couldn't think of anything that would convince them to leave her alone. "Yes, ma'am."

Both Dumbledore and McGonagall nodded. "You better get back to potions now. We'll see you at dinner," Dumbledore said kindly. Ginny stood and walked back to class, dreading dinner time.

Maybe things had changed, she thought. Maybe people wouldn't stare or whisper about her. But what if they did? How could she face them?

And before she knew it, it was time to go to dinner. She tried to act very calm about it. She just blended into the crowd as everyone walked into the Great Hall. Act normal, act normal, act normal. Ginny saw Hermione already sitting at the Gryffindor table with a full plate and an open book. "Can I sit with you?"

Hermione looked up and smiled. "Of course you can!" Hermione moved some of her things and Ginny sat next to her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright," Ginny said as she put some food on her plate. It was when the smell of Shepherd's Pie hit her nose that she realized just how starved she was. She nearly shoveled the whole thing straight into her mouth, but she restrained herself. She and Hermione began to converse lightly.

"Ginny!" Someone shouted. She looked down the table to see one of her roommates waving to her. "Come sit with us!" Ginny raised her eyebrows and exchanged a glance with Hermione. "Go on," Hermione said.

"Oh, no, I don't want to leave you–"

"Nonsense, Ron and Harry are coming in now."

Ginny sighed and stood, taking her plate with her as she made her way over to the group of girls. "Hey, Matilda." Matilda Heavensbee was a tall black girl from a prominent pure blood family. She and Ginny had been very friendly with each other in the previous year, but when it was revealed that Ginny had opened the Chamber, Matilda wouldn't even look at her. "What's up?"

Matilda smiled warmly at Ginny and patted the spot next to her. "Sit with us!" Ginny, feeling flustered and confused, sat in the empty space and blushingly smiled at all the girls. They all smiled back at her. Most of them were we other roommates, two were older girls. One, she knew, was a first year. Ginny felt an unexplainable pang of jealousy. "How have you been, Gin? I feel like I haven't seen you in ages!"

Ginny's gaze snapped back to Matilda. "Um... I'm alright."

"Have you lost weight?" Amber, another roommate, asked. "You're looking fit. Do you still play Quidditch?"

Ginny looked down at herself, mostly at her stomach. "Yeah, I guess I have lost some weight."

"Not too much, though," an older blonde girl said. "You want a bit of meat on you. Boys like curves."

"But you do have great legs," the other older girl, a brunette, said. "Start wearing shorter skirts to show 'em off. The boys'll go crazy over you."

"Erm... Thanks?" Ginny looked around, blushing madly, and offered a smile.

"And don't worry," the blonde said. "Before long you'll be having a chest to show off, too."

Ginny's eyes widened and she looked down at her chest. Suddenly incredibly self conscious, she pulled her robe tightly around herself and shoveled some food in her mouth.

"By the way," both girls said at the same time. "I'm Alyssa," the blonde said, "and I'm Dom," the brunette finished.

"Hi. I'm Ginny."

"We know," they said together. They stared relentlessly.

Ginny felt very uncomfortable under their gaze. Then the youngest girl piped up. "I'm Calliope!" She paused then said, "You can call me Calli!" Just from the way she spoke, Ginny could tell Calli was eager to impress.

Ginny smiled slightly, still feeling that odd jealousy. "Hi, Calli."

"I'm tired," Matilda announced. All the second years, and Calli, looked at her. Alyssa and Dom were having their own conversation. All the girls except Ginny began agreeing as a chorus. They stood up to go, leaving Ginny with the two older girls. Ginny shoveled some more food in her mouth until she heard Matilda say, "Ginny? Aren't you coming?"

Ginny looked up, actually shocked. She swallowed her food and said, "Yeah, one second." She downed her pumpkin juice and caught up with her roommates, Calliope tagging along with them as they headed up to the Common Room, chatting away.

AN: Alright, so I had a case of writer's block on this chapter, it was awful. Also keep in mind, I do not own these characters (obviously) so I probably did not do some of them justice. I am trying my best and all I can do is hope you like it. The more good reviews I get, the more likely I am to post the next chapter. (I'm also likely to post it sooner.)

:)~PhoenixandFlame~(:


	4. Guilty

Guilty

AN: This is a bit of a warning. Since I am a girl, and Ginny is a girl, she will be going through girl things. Don't let it deter you and please be mature.

"Merlin's beard," Ginny grumbled. She put her hand on her lower abdomen as a sharp pain went through it.

"You okay, Gin?" Ginny looked up at Matilda, who wasn't really paying attention to her. She sat with her head rested in her hand, lazily doodling on her parchment.

"Yeah," Ginny said. "Just a cramp." She rubbed the spot where it hurt hoping that might ease the pain. She felt miserable. One second she wanted to cry, the next she was snapping at someone for something, the next she was laughing with her friends. She also _really_ wanted chocolate. She'd gone to Hermione for help the night before when the pain had started and she noticed she was bleeding. That part scared her the most. She was surprised when Hermione wasn't worried at all and told her it was actually _normal_.

"Your mum hasn't talked to you about this?" Ginny shook her head. "Well, I suppose I understand. You're the only girl, she's never had to talk to any of her children about this kind of thing before. Plus you're the youngest so she might still see you as younger than you actually are. Come with me." Hermione explained what was happening and what to do about it. Ginny felt very embarrassed the whole time. "You've just reached the age and weight for this. It's completely natural," Hermione tried to assure her.

Professor Binns' lecture was making Ginny's eyes droop. Her head started to slip off her hand. Next thing she knew, her head rested on the desk, her arms circling her head and her hair sprawled around her. Matilda was shaking her shoulder. "Huhmm? Wha-?" She drowsily picked her head up and looked at Matilda who was holding a folded piece of parchment. "That weird girl over there wanted to give you this." Ginny looked behind her to see who Matilda was pointing at: Luna.

Ginny felt a pang of guilt. She'd been completely blowing Luna off since she'd started hanging out with Matilda and her group. She'd been avoiding her especially because of the way the girls talked about her. She felt like if she even said one word to Luna, she'd be an outcast again with Luna as her only friend. Slowly, Ginny opened the note as if it might explode. Thin, curly letter on the inside read: _Want to study for Charms after dinner tonight?_ Ginny sighed and made sure Matilda didn't watch as she wrote back:** Sure. I'll see you then.**

She sent the note back to Luna's table (where she sat alone) and stared at the front of the room. "What'd it say?" Matilda whispered.

"She just wanted to do some studying." Ginny shrugged.

Matilda turned to face Ginny fully, leaning in close. "You said no, right?"

Ginny scoffed. "Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

Matilda didn't notice Ginny's hesitation. "Good. She's a /freak./ Have you heard some of the things she talks about? Once she came up to me saying i had, oh, what was it? Spurtwhacks? I don't even know. Look, I know you've been friendly to her these past few weeks, but Ginny, you don't want to be seen hanging about with Loony Lovegood."

Something in Ginny flared up. She glared at Matilda as she tried to put a name to what she was feeling, but she just couldn't. Finally class ended and the girls made their way to the Great Hall for dinner. They ate and talked about boys. Alyssa and Dom were telling the rest of the group about a few of the guys they'd been sneaking into secluded areas with lately. Ginny really didn't understand what they did in there but apparently it used a lot of tongue.

They headed back up to the common room, the fifth years explains to Ginny and Calli what they would usually do when they were alone with boys. Apparently, Matilda and Amber already had an idea as they didn't react to what was being said. Ginny looked shocked, but quickly took this to be normal behavior for teenage girls. Calli couldn't stop giggling.

The girls sat together and started doing homework together, helping each other with certain subjects, but Ginny couldn't get comfortable. At one point she turned to Alyssa to ask if she had a potion that might help her. Alyssa smiled. "Yeah, I'll be right back." A few minutes she came down with a vial of blue liquid and handed it to Ginny. Not as discreetly as Ginny would've wish.

"You on your period?" Dom asked as Ginny downed the potion. Her face turned extremely red as the rest of the girls stared at her. Ginny nodded. "Don't be embarrassed. I'm sure the rest of you have gotten it too." Dom looked around the table. Nobody said anything.

"I haven't," Matilda said.

"Well, of course you haven't," Alyssa said. "You're too skinny. You have to be a certain weight and you're obviously not." Ginny felt suddenly very self-conscious. She squirmed a little. "It's okay, Ginny, I got mine when I was eleven. You can go to Madam Pomfrey anytime and she'll give you supplies and they have some books in the library."

Oh, Merlin. The library. Ginny shot up from her seat, quickly closing her books and rolling up her parchment. "Great. Thanks for the advice. I'm going to go now."

"Do you want us to come with you?" The girls started to stand, too.

"No, no! That's fine, I'll be alright. I'll be back soon." With that she shouldered her bag and took off to the library.

Luna was sitting at a table in the library already practicing Charms on a few books. "Sorry," Ginny breathed quietly as she sat across from Luna. "I got distracted."

"That's alright," Luna said in her usual dreamy tone. Ginny felt guilty again. Luna was too forgiving, but Ginny didn't say anything about it. Instead she just got to work doing her charms with Luna. It was only a little while before they both had the spells down almost perfectly. Soon enough they weren't even practicing anymore, just talking to each other and laughing.

"You actually live very near me," Luna said. "I see your brothers go out and play Quidditch sometimes. I've thought about maybe joining sometimes, but they were all boys so I felt intimidated. Maybe if I'd known you were with them I would've come and see if I could keep score."

"Well, don't worry. They never did let me play with them. I was too little and too much of a girl. Do you play Quidditch?"

"No. Well, I suppose I could, but I'd probably be as good as a Shnorging Blaskarg is at running."

To Luna's confusion, Ginny found this statement hilarious and began to laugh very hard until Madam Pince came over and shushed them. Ginny quieted and whispered to Luna, "What in Merlin's name is a Shnorging Blaskarg?"

"Oh, it's a very large animal with very tiny legs. It usually flies or waddles but it's legs don't support it's body very well so it can't really run. It normally likes to sit on people's heads while they sleep." Luna nodded matter-of-factly.

Ginny laughed again. "Maybe I could teach a Blaskarg to run."

"Oh, no. It's physically impossible because of the–"

"Luna! I meant maybe I could teach you to fly," Ginny explained smiling.

"Really? Yes, I'd like that. That sounds fun. When could we arrange that?"

"Sometime during summer probably. Unless you can get your hands on a broom now, that's the only time we'll be able to. Since you live so close, you can sleep over some time and we can use my brother's brooms."

"Okay!"

"You know, I've never had a friend over. Ron has had Harry and Fred and George have had Lee over. This'll be fun."

"I agree. Maybe you could come over sometime, too. Maybe you could come with Daddy and I searching for Crumple-Horned Snorcacks. I've never actually had a friend to invite over before."

All of Ginny's good feelings drained out of her. The guilt was back and began to eat her stomach until there was nothing left in her. "Th-that sounds great. I hope I can come. We... We should go back to our common rooms now. It's getting late."

"Alright," Luna said and they both began to pack up. They walked out together, stopping just outside the library. "Good night, Ginny."

"Good night, Luna," Ginny mumbled and they went their separate ways.

AN: Okay so this chapter is a bit shorter than the last two. It was actually really long but I split it in two and I'll be uploading the next part shortly. In the mean time, please do review and spread the word. I hope you are enjoying it, please let me know if you are. As long as I know it's liked even by one person, I'll keep up with it. Thank you all very much!

~PhoenixandFlame~


	5. Star Gazing

Star Gazing

In Ginny's opinion, October was going by pretty fast. Soon enough, her period was over and she felt back to normal. Her friends introduced her to more friends and she actually became pretty popular around school. Some boys actually had crushes on her, too. "You're growing into your figure," Dom told her. "Boys are going to lay themselves at your feet, just you wait."

Ginny's only real problem at the moment was that her friends still didn't want her to be friends with Luna. Though Ginny never said anything to her, Luna seemed to understand this and would always make their meetings after dinner in the library. Alyssa and Dom would usually sneak out for a smoke then so they wouldn't care. She told her roommates she was going to study with Hermione, whom none of them knew very well so they didn't worry about coming along.

Ginny would meet Luna and they'd talk and hangout until either they were too loud and were kicked out or until the library closed. It was actual fun, more fun than she had with Matilda or Amber. Alyssa and Dom gave her useful advice and Calli admired in of the girls in the group, but Amber and Matilda only made Ginny feel bad about herself. They hardly ever paid attention to her and if they did, they would either insult her smugly or turn the conversation back around to them.

Halloween was coming, though, and according to Alyssa and Dom there was a party that some of the older kids were planning. Because they were told this information, the other girls considered themselves invited. They were buzzing as they went through their trunks to see if they had anything to wear. "Ginny, you should start wearing this skirt more often." Ginny turned around to see Dom holding the one skirt she hadn't worn. She'd grown taller than she'd thought over the summer and found the skirt was too short for her comfort. She laughed and snatched the fabric away only to have it snatched back away from her by Matilda. "Mind if I borrow it?"

Before Ginny could answer though, Alyssa said, "Better not. You've got a little less hips than Ginny does. The skirt would probably just hang on you. Wouldn't look good." Matilda looked furious for a second but then she threw the skirt back to Ginny and composed herself. "Here, Ginny, will you where the skirt with these?" Alyssa held up a pair of dark grey tights.

Ginny sighed. "Fine." She smiled as she tried on the outfit, anticipation for her first party buzzing through her.

Ginny wondered if she should invite Luna. She tried to think of anyway she could without anyone realizing she had until she remembered it would be in Gryffindor tower. There probably wouldn't be any kids from other houses there so she didn't have to worry about inviting Luna. Still she felt sort of bad.

But the bit was Halloween and it didn't matter anymore. There was a Hogsmeade trip planned for the older kids so the school felt pretty empty. Matilda and Amber had to finish off some homework that Ginny had already completed. Instead of helping them for some reason, she found herself heading for the library. She began to wonder why she was doing this. What was the point of having friends if being around them didn't make you happy? Why keep being friends to someone if they're mean to you?

Luna wasn't in the library. Ginny had only gone there on impulse. She hadn't expected to find Luna anyway, so she went and walked around the castle until finally some people started coming back from Hogsmeade. "Ginny!" She turned to see Alyssa and Dom approaching her, their arms around each others shoulders. Both of them were smiling and rather red in the face. "Oh, _Ginny_!" Alyssa disentangled herself from Dom and wrapped her arms around Ginny. Ginny smiled slightly as she slurred her words. "You know, you are sooo adorable."

"Yeah," Dom said, leaning against a wall for support. "You're so naive and it's cute." She let out a little giggle, which was odd coming from Dom.

"I think you two are a bit intoxicated. Better sober up before the feast. Come on, lets get to the common room," Ginny said.

"Oh, see? Look at how sweet you are!" Alyssa pinched Ginny's cheek and squeezed her. "You are my favorite. Definitely. Everyone else has sticks up their arses, but you..." She trailed off, just smiling at Ginny.

"Well, thank you," Ginny said, pulling Alyssa towards the stairs. She finally coaxed the two girls up to the common room and into their dorms.

Matilda and Amber were no where to be found, but Ginny grabbed Calli before they went down to the Great Hall. It looked incredible. Ginny hasn't really been able to enjoy the past year's Halloween feast. The hall was decorated with floating candle-filled pumpkins and bats flying around. The food was incredible, better than anything Ginny'd ever tasted. She didn't even keep track of how much she ate no matter how many snide comments Matilda would make. For the first time in a long time, Ginny found herself full. And at the end, the Hogwarts ghosts entertained the students.

And the fun wasn't over yet. Heading to Gryffindor Tower seemed to take forever, at least to Ginny. She was ready to go to this party, ready to have some _fun_. She just wanted to get into the tower already. But she couldn't. Nobody was moving anymore, the corridor was packed with other students. Ginny caught sight of the back of a very familiar head. "What's going on?" Matilda asked, standing on her tiptoes to get a better look.

"I'll be right back," Ginny said, and began to make her way through the crowd. She could hear her brother Percy saying something in his sharp, pompous tone. She stood up and found herself right behind Harry. She felt her face burn a bit but her curiosity was too much to bear. "What's going on?"

But nobody answered since just then Professor Dumbledore arrived. That's when Ginny saw it. The Fat Lady's portrait was slashed viscously. Dumbledore began to talk to Professor McGonagall about finding her when Peeves spoke up. "You'll be lucky!"

"What do you mean, Peeves?" Professor Dumbledore said quietly.

Peeves cowered only slightly. His composure changed immediately, becoming sympathetic. "Ashamed, Your Headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful. Poor thing."

"Did she say who did it?" asked Dumbledore.

"Oh yes, Professorhead. He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see. Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."

Ginny gasped and looked at Harry. Hermione had grabbed his arm and, whether he'd realized it or not, his eyes has widened.

Dumbledore sent all the students back to the Great Hall. He informed them that they'd be sleeping in there for the night. He summoned sleeping bags and then he was gone. Ginny had rejoined her friends and they grabbed sleeping bags before finding a spot to lay and talk. "Who wants to bet," said Dom, who was quite upset about the party being canceled, "that this has got to do with Potter?"

"Of course it's probably got something to do with Harry," Ginny replied a bit defensively. "It usually does, doesn't it?"

"You would know about that, Gin," Matilda sniggered. Ginny's face turned red as she felt a retort on her tongue.

"But _how did he get in?_" said Calli in a small, shaky voice.

"No idea," they all mumbled darkly. Ginny looked around, trying to distract herself from the fear coursing through her. The first thing to catch her attention was Harry sitting with Ron and Hermione, but she didn't want to be caught staring. The next thing to catch her attention was Luna, laying alone in a corner staring at the ceiling. Ginny looked up to find the decorations gone, but the ceiling looking into an incredibly beautiful galaxy. Ginny smiled slightly and looked back at Luna who was now also looking back at her.

"Ugh, why is _she_ looking over here?" Apparently Matilda had noticed, too. Luna waved. Ginny gave a small wave back before turning to Matilda angrily.

"What is your problem?" Everybody looked quite surprised to hear Ginny's tone. Alyssa and Dom pushed themselves up; they could smell trouble coming. "What has she done to you to make you hate her so much?"

"Well, she... She's just... _Weird_! She's so different and–"

"She's _different_? That's a bad thing?"

"Look, if you think she's so cool, you should just hang out with her instead." For a moment, Ginny stared at her. Matilda didn't even sound like she cared, like it didn't matter if Ginny stared or went.

"You know what? I get why you hate her now." Ginny moved a little closer. "You're afraid of her. You're afraid because you know she's better than you in every way. She's smarter and kinder and braver than you are. And I'm tired of the way you treat me, acting like you're better than me. You're nothing compared to her. So, yeah, I think I'd much rather hang out with her than you." Everybody was staring at her but it didn't matter. She picked up her sleeping bag and stormed over to Luna.

As she reached her friend, she slowed her pace and tried to look calm. "Hey, Luna."

"Hello, Ginny. Is it finally okay for us to be seen talking?" Luna looked curiously at Ginny. She didn't sound accusing; just completely innocent.

"Luna," Ginny sighed as she laid down in her sleeping bag and got comfortable. She smiled. "It is always okay for us to be seen talking."

AN: Matilda is much meaner than I originally planned for her to be. Oops. I am obviously not JK Rowling. Happy birthday to The Queen and Harry! Please do not stop reviewing. Reviews are what keep me writing! I hope you're enjoying the story. :)

~PhoenixandFlame~


	6. Losing It

Losing It

Ginny was shivering violently. She tried to keep up chanting and clapping along with her fellow Gryffindors, but it was incredibly hard with ice water beating her mercilessly. She was soaked to the bone, and couldn't look up without getting water in her eyes and mouth. "Go on, Harry!" She yelled anyway as he streaked past her, chasing the snitch.

Honestly, she just wanted to go back inside the castle and curl up in her bed. She was sure she'd be bruised tomorrow from the rain hitting her like stones and she might even die from hypothermia. For some reason, thoughts she'd rather not think were popping into her head; she was screaming, or crying, or being embarrassed. She imagined Riddle telling her to do things she didn't want to do. She imagined herself screaming for Riddle to stop, to leave her alone. She remembered trying to tell somebody, anybody, and nobody listening. It was all her nightmares in her head at once. Like the night on the train...

Ginny gripped the railing of the stands tightly, fighting the urge to pass out. Visions passed through her mind, her heart hammering, and her vision growing dark. She was alone in the dark, her family was gone, she was dying, Luna stopped talking to her, Hermione hated her, she was falling, Harry was falling. But that was really happening, she realized as she looked through her tunnel vision and the downpour. She was shivering harder than she had before, her legs nearly too weak to support her. "Harry!" She heard Hermione scream somewhere near her. She looked up, trying to see what had caused him to fall, and there they were: dementors.

Then she was gone.

Luna was tapping her face gently. "Ginny," she said. "Come on, its alright."

Somehow, Ginny had remained upright. She still gripped the railing, her knuckles white. "What...? What happened?"

"The game ended. They've brought Harry to the hospital wing. You seemed like you were in some kind of trance. I don't think anyone but me noticed." Luna shrugged as if none of this was of great importance.

"The hospital wing?" Ginny asked numbly. Honestly, she didn't really care about Harry. Suddenly, even if it was only for a moment, she felt nothing, not a hint of a romantic feeling, or even a nice feeling, towards him. She felt contempt; she blamed him or the appearance of the dementors. And she realized every bad thing that had happened to her these past two years were _his_ fault. Everything was _his_ fault. She was glad he'd fallen off of his broom, that he was in the hospital wing, possibly unconscious, possibly broken.

Tom Riddle had only possessed her last year to get to Harry. Nobody had really wanted to be friends with her because of that. A dementor had come into their cabin because he was in there. They came to the match today because he flew too high. She hoped maybe the fall had killed him, or at least injured him terribly.

"Would you like to go visit him?" Luna asked.

"Not at all. Let's go get some lunch." Ginny noticed a spark of concern in the big, blue eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it had come. The two girls walked back to the castle through the ongoing torrential downpour.

Ginny had sent him a _card_. And it _sang_. Despite sounding like Ron, _bloody hell._ She was a complete idiot. Why'd she done that?

After Ginny had gotten some food in her stomach, she'd realized just how incredibly insane she sounded. She didn't hate Harry, she idolized him. He'd saved her life, though she did admit that he was the reason her life had needed saving in the first place. Still, that wasn't his fault. It was You-Know-Who's fault. And the dementors were Sirius Black's fault, though again, Ginny could connect that back with Harry.

_Merlin_, she thought,_ You-Know-Who is worse than me. _Then she laughed humorlessly to herself. _I just compared myself to the most evil wizard of all time. I really am crazy._

November passed fairly quickly, the whole time Ginny feeling on the edge of a breakdown. Somedays she felt like she was drowning, or there was a weight on her chest. She couldn't breathe correctly. Her heart would pound and she'd even start to shake. She couldn't wait for the Christmas holidays to just arrive so she could go home.

She and Luna began to spend most of there time together in the library. Ginny felt slightly more sane in comparison to Luna, but only for a short while. She really needed to get away from school, from the dementors, from the people. And before she knew it, it was time to go home.

AN: Okay, I'm really sorry. This is very short and it took a long time to write and I haven't really edited but I just started school again so I've had writers block and I've been very busy. Anyway here it is and I hope you like it!


	7. Decisions, Decisions

Decisions, Decisions

Ginny and Luna grabbed a compartment together. It was empty and stayed empty besides the two of them. A few people would drop by to say hi to Ginny, but left fairly quickly after seeing who she was with. Ginny was teaching how to play Exploding Snap when they both heard somebody clear their throat. Ginny looked up at the person standing in the doorway. "Matilda?"

She wasn't the only one there either: the whole group of girls stood behind her. "Could we talk to you for a moment?" Her arms were folded, her cold voice was too sweet.

Ginny sighed tiredly and looked at Luna, who nodded her head. Matilda stepped out of the doorway and waited for Ginny to follow her. Ginny leaned closer to Luna. "I don't have to go with them. I can stay here."

"It's fine. Go ahead."

Ginny sighed again and nodded. "I'll be right back." And then she was following Matilda. "What do you want?" She practically growled.

"Look," Matilda said in the usual patronizing tone she adopted when speaking to Ginny. "We've come to a decision. We'll forgive your little outburst. You've had your fun with Loony now; you look like a hero, taking one for the team and all. We all agree, though, that now it's time for you to give this charade up and come back to us. We're your real friends, remember? It's time to give up your project. You can't save her, or whatever it is you're trying to do, Ginny. She'll always be a hopeless loser, but you don't have to be. Everyone knows that."

Ginny was furious; no, not just furious. Ginny was absolutely livid. "Excuse me? Just a moment; whose the one that abandoned me when she found out I was opening the Chamber of Secrets, which wasn't my fault, by the way, since I was /possessed./ And whose the one who actually acted like a friend or even said a kind word to me for a month? Luna. And who is this 'everyone?' Is it you and Amber? Of course it is. Amber will agree with anything you say." At this, Amber stomped indignantly. "She's a sheep and you're a bully. Honestly? I'm glad to be rid of you, and I would appreciate it if _you_ would leave me alone. You don't care about me; this is about power, about control. You only hate Luna because she doesn't care about what you or anyone else says, and now I don't either. You're afraid you're losing your control, and you know what Matilda? Keep on this way, and you will."

Ginny turned her gaze away from the shocked Matilda to look at Alyssa, Dom, and Calli. "Listen, if you don't want to be my friend anymore, I understand that, but I won't make you pick and choose. That's not my place, but if you make me pick, then that right there gives you the answer. Make me choose, and I'll choose her." Ginny's words were not harsh in any way. Her voice was warm and welcoming, even with a stubborn tone leaking through.

Alyssa and Dom smiled at her and she understood: they would do whatever they want. They'd done that from the beginning. They were older and did not have to listen to anyone. Calli was looking at the ground, bending her ankles so her weight rested on the sides of her feet. Matilda and Amber both still looked indignant. Ginny nodded, and turned, walking down the hall, glad to finally be rid of them.

_I know who I am_, Ginny thought randomly as she made her way back to the compartment. She wasn't sure where the thought had come from but she liked it, and she held into it repeating to herself. _I know who I am_, she'd think. _And what I want_, she added.

As Ginny opened the compartment door, Luna looked up seeming rather surprised. But then again, she usually looked like that. "Didn't think I'd come back?" Ginny teased, sitting across from Luna.

"Well, I... I just wasn't sure," Luna mumbled.

"Don't you trust me?"

"I do," Luna said. "I just don't... I don't understand why you've been so nice to me for so long."

Ginny stared at her for a moment, a sadness rushing through her. She suddenly found herself scrambling to remember what she could of her first year. She could not remember much about Luna except for one charms lesson towards the beginning of the year.

Luna sat alone. They were required to have a partner for thing lesson, but Luna sat alone. Nobody wanted to work with her, obviously. Her hair was tangled and her face had dirt on it. She was the definition of weird. Ginny didn't worry too much, she didn't think of going over and maybe asking the girl if she'd like to join her and her partner. This was all she knew of an eleven-year-old Luna Lovegood.

Ginny's lips pressed a tight line. "Because you're the coolest person I know, obviously." Luna's lips twitched.

They discussed their plans for the holidays, organizing a sleepover for some point before school started up again. They began to get hungry and were relieved when they heard a knock on the compartment door, believing the trolley had finally come around. Upon opening the door however, they found a small girl twisting her fingers nervously. "Calli?" Ginny said.

"I-" the mousy girl began, but her voice caught. She cleared her throat and stood straighter, seemingly building her courage, and began again. "I thought about what you said— about Tilda... And you're right. I was really excited that one of the popular second years wanted me to be her friend and I think that distracted me from the fact that she didn't really want me to be her friend. She only needed me to be her slave. She made me do a lot of things for her and she made me feel bad about myself and you're right. I was just... I don't really want to be her friend. She's really mean..." Calli trailed off.

"Come on, Calli," Ginny said. "You can sit with us." Calli smiled at Ginny and made her way into the compartment and sitting next to her.

"I'm Luna," the blonde said almost shyly.

"I know," Calli replied. "I know who you are. I'm Calliope. You can call me Calli, if you like."

Luna bobbed her head, her earrings swaying as she did. "What _are_ you wearing on your ears?" Calli blurted.

Luna brought her hand up to her earlobes and touched the small radishes, a smile gracing her lips. "What these? These are dirigible plums. They enhance one's ability to accept the extraordinary. Would you like a pair? I can make you some; its quite simple, really. There's a spell that preserves them and-"

Calli and Ginny looked at each other as Luna shot off into her explanation. Ginny couldn't be sure, but she thought that Calli already liked the girl she'd thought strange moments ago.

* * *

"Mum, its not like I'll be gone on Christmas! I just want to go for one night," Ginny said as her mother ladled some soup into her bowl.

"No, Ginny, and that's the end of it." Mrs. Weasley finally sat down at the end of the table next to the twins.

Ginny's shoulders slumped, her lower lip involuntarily jutting out. "Percy, can I borrow your owl?" It took all of dinner for her to finally convince him. When she finally did, she headed straight upstairs to write a letter to Luna explaining that she could not stay over. Ginny sent the letter and went straight to bed without another word to her family.

The next morning was a snowy one. Ginny woke up curled in her blankets. She groaned when she looked out her window and found it to still be dark outside. She couldn't remember what she dreamed about, but her face was wet with tears. Holding her blanket in place over her shoulders, she got up and shuffled to the twins' room. Both of the boys were asleep in their beds on either side of the room. Ginny laid down in the middle of the floor, but it was too dark and cold. She couldn't stop shivering enough to fall back asleep. She sniffed and climbed into one of the beds. Whichever boy it was lay on his side, facing away from her, but leaving enough room for her to scoot in. Surely enough, she fell asleep.

Someone was stroking her hair. She whimpered. "Ginny?" Ginny slowly opened her eyes to find Fred staring at her. He knelt next to the bed, his hand gently playing with her hair. She turned a little to find that George lay next to her, looking at her with the same worry reflected in Fred's eyes. "You alright?"

She sighed, debating whether to tell them or not. What if they made fun of her? She sighed. "I had a bad dream." They both nodded as if they understood. _No_, she thought. _They should not understand. This should not be normal for me. They should be teasing me._ She had to stop thinking. She nearly brought herself to tears.

"How about we get some breakfast, then go outside?" Ginny sighed again, but nodded acquiescently. "Come on." The three of them, two brothers and a sister, walked downstairs together, the only ones that understood.

AN: Here is the next chapter. They might start taking even longer. I'm really busy. Please review and read my other two stories!


End file.
